brinkfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:JoePlay
Hey! Hello! I am the first member of the wiki! Let's do this!--Mishulover69 04:11, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Please reply I have heard that there is a wikia called something like 'wikialabs' or something modifying the site 'googlelabs'. I know it's about testing new plug-ins on wikis like the achievements for selected wikis and the early oasis skin. So please tell me, can you give me the exact name of this wiki so I can maybe request or test some of the new features on wikia? Thank you 125px|link=User:Matt of the wastes 04:19, March 17, 2011 (UTC) :Many thanks JoePlay. 125px|link=User:Matt of the wastes 20:42, March 17, 2011 (UTC) Sorry to message again but there seems to be a bug with the 'Top 10' thing in wikialabs. I activated it but it doesn't come up anywhere. I went to wikilabs test wiki and found out it was for a user page. Two things; 1. Please give a better description on what this app does and how it works because I had to find out the hard way. 2. The app wont work on my wiki. I Activated but never shows up even on userpages. I reckon it is the Achievements list that blocks out this app. If I get your confirmation on this, the wiki will vote on whether to keep Achievements or have the app. Thanks. 125px|link=User:Matt of the wastes 21:02, March 17, 2011 (UTC) It's been decided - ,by the important people of the wiki, that achievements must go. I must now ask you, Can you disable achievements for this wiki? Users have been making crappy edits just for the achievements and it needs to stop. Please disable the achievements. Thanks in advance. 125px|link=User_Talk:Matt of the wastes 21:31, April 5, 2011 (UTC) Editing pages on all wikis I and several others have problems editing since the Achievements were removed. I was unable to edit anything except exsisting blogs until I disabled rich text in my preferences. I can edit in pure source mode now but do not have an edit tool bar and can only sign with tidels. If you could look into this for us, We would be greatful. Thank you. 04:50, April 6, 2011 (UTC) : This affect is taking place on every wiki I try to edit on. 04:57, April 6, 2011 (UTC) Maybe disable rich text for all users? I don't have the problem because I disabled rich text from the start because I already had good experience with mediawiki. 125px|link=User_Talk:Matt of the wastes 05:46, April 6, 2011 (UTC) :The RTE problems seem to be resolved now. --Uberfuzzy 06:00, April 6, 2011 (UTC) :: I tried changing back to rich text, but it did not change anything, at least for me. Now all the little button pic wont show like the show me changes tab with magnafying glass in the corner and most avatar pics, even without rich text. Could it be a problem with my java console, like a virus or something? Is it a time thing where I have to wait for the Server to reset? I have learned quite a bit about wiki code, but Without rich text disabled, the edit text field wont appear to edit in and I dont have any edit tools when I have rich text diabled. It is still effecting every wiki I edit. 11:50, April 6, 2011 (UTC) I doubt it's a virus...or else what are the chances of me, you and CJ all getting the virus at the same time?-- 14:56, April 6, 2011 (UTC) To whom it may concern, The problems with rich text editing have ceased. Thank you to whom ever is/was responsible for solving this issue. -- 21:13, April 6, 2011 (UTC) background what happened to your ultra spiff background image? or was that Game Widow's? at any rate i liked it and it is gone. 22:06, April 11, 2011 (UTC) poke with the imminent release of this game i would like to request an amendment to .js and .css. as described here:Advice:Going_collapsible. this would/will allow us to footer pages with optional nav boxes, thus limiting clutter. ty for your time and kind attention. admin and 'crat unavailable for comment 12:24, May 6, 2011 (UTC) :see what you did? : Big thank you from the designer. Thank you! : Nexolate 17:45, May 6, 2011 (UTC) Last touches Is there anything we should add before the game comes out that might help the design of the wiki? Do you have any last minute changes? Please don't be shy if there is anything else to add the the background or the skin. 125px|link=User:Matt of the wastes 06:40, May 9, 2011 (UTC) RE: Good job, again! Thanks, just trying to make the wikia something that's easy to browse and access. Nexolate 18:02, May 9, 2011 (UTC) help hi joe. i tried to unban myself from chat and unbureaucrated myself (again). can you help me with this? according to wikia i should not be able to uncrat myself (or anyone) yet every time i try to manage my own rights i do. thank you for your time (again). log 14:30, August 19, 2011 (UTC) :tx mate. ill be more careful (: 17:05, August 19, 2011 (UTC)